Siriusly?
by JessandDarcy
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about the marauders and Lily Evans. Each feature the Sirius/Serious pun.
1. build a bear

A/n:This is a series of drabbles about the marauders and Lily Evans,  
etc. I came up with this when my friend and I went to build a bear  
workshop.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Why aren't there any deer?

It was a warm October day. It also happened to be Halloween. Being the  
mature 19 year olds they were, best friends James Potter and Sirius  
Black were at build a bear workshop picking out the perfect animals.  
The plan was for Sirius to get a black dog and name it Padfoot and for  
James to get a deer and name it Prongs.  
Sirius found his dog, and was currently at the stuffing station. He  
found it hilarious that all you had to do was step on a pedal and  
stick a tube in it's stomach and it started filling with fluff.  
James was having a problem. There were no deer! He told Sirius of his  
problem when he was fluffing his dog's fur. Sirius checked for other  
people and said, "James, you stupid grindylow, use magic!"  
James replied, "But the muggles!"  
"Grab a bunny or something, go somewhere no one can see you, and turn  
it into a stag."  
"Fine."  
James then grabbed a watercolor bunny (a/n: that's what I got! I  
named it lily! My friend got a brown bunny and names it hestia! We are  
obsessed, we know.) and he went to a corner of the store and changed  
the bunny into a stag. He liked it. He went to the stuffing station,  
then after his stag was filled, he fluffed up the fur. He then joined  
Sirius who was currently picking an outfit out for his dog.  
He snickered and said, "Siriusly? I thought clothes shopping was for  
girls."  
Sirius replied, "I bet Lily would be very pleased to hear that. Also,  
aren't you the one picking out clothes for your new friend as well in  
build a bear workshop of all places?"  
James ignored this and continued searching for an appropriate outfit  
for his stag. He finally settled on the tuxedo, while Sirius decided  
on a t-shirt and swim shorts.  
"Why are you getting it a tux?" Sirius asked.  
James replied, "Well, Prongs has to match his bride doesn't he?" and  
he produced a doe from behind his back wearing a wedding dress.  
Sirius was speechless. He was so shocked that his best mate would sink  
so low as to get matching stuffed animals for he and his wife.  
James was laughing at Sirius' reaction.  
Sirius finally recovered enough to say, "How did you get that when I  
was beside you almost the entire time?"  
James winked and said, "Magic."  
They then went to the adoption center and named their animals. James  
decided to name the doe Bambi.  
They went to the counter and paid. They had the foresight to get  
muggle money for the trip.  
After they left with Padfoot, Pronga, and Bambi in boxes along with  
adoption certificates, they apparated back to James' house. A furious  
Lily awaited them.  
"Where on earth have you been?" she asked.  
"New York City.", James replied.  
Lily said, "Why?"  
"We went to build a bear workshop! I got a dog, prongs got a stag, and  
he got you a doe. The stag and doe are wearing a tux and a wedding  
dress!"  
Lily stared at them. James took the doe out of the box and handed it  
to Lily. She giggled at it. James then took the stag out of the box  
and hugged it. Sirius seized both the stag and the doe and pretended  
to make them kiss. He had his little dog pretend to be laughing. Lily  
grabbed the stag and doe back and turned to James.  
"What did you name them?" she asked.  
"This is Prongs, that's Bambi, and Sirius named his Padfoot."  
She snorted. "Figures." she said.  
She went started to go into the kitchen to make dinner when she  
paused, "Why were you at build a bear workshop?"  
"We heard muggle children talking about it, so we decided to go. We  
couldn't find any in England so we went to America. Americans have  
everything." Sirius said.  
Lily rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.  
Sirius and James sat on the couch and waited for dinner to be ready.  
They started having Padfoot and Prongs play tag with each other. Remus  
and Peter walked into the room, took one look at the two(or in this  
case four) on the couch playing, and Remus said,"I don't want to know."  
Sirius simply said,"What, are you to cool for build a bear workshop?  
No. Build a bear workshop is to cool for you. So is New York City and  
America."  
Sirius, James, Padfoot and Prongs continued with their game.  
Remus and Peter went into the kitchen and saw Lily stirring a pot and  
hugging a stuffed animal.  
Peter and Remus turned to each other and said at the same time, "Has  
everyone gone mad?".  
Lily and, James and Sirius, who heard from the couch, laughed.  
The next day, there was a wolf and a rat in Remus and Peters arms  
respectively. The wolf was named moony and the rat wormtail.  
The stuffed animals frequently had playdates while their human  
counterparts did as well.  
They decided to go to build a bear workshop every Halloween to pick  
out a new outfit for their animals.  
THE END  
A/n:I went to build a bear with my best friend and she was going to  
get a dog and name it padfoot and I was going to get a deer and name  
it prongs but they didn't have any deer so we both got bunnies and  
named them Lily and Hestia. Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next one  
will be up soon!


	2. story of lily and james

A/n: ok, I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I wrote it  
after I woke up from a crazy dream with all kinds of Disney fairytales  
and it turned into whatever the heck this is. Don't expect too much  
from it.  
Disclaimer: If you think I own hp after reading nonsense like the  
content below you are crazy.

Story of Lily and James

"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Lily. She had ruby red  
hair and emerald green eyes. She was magical. She met a boy named  
Severus, who had greasy black hair and black eyes, and told her that  
they would go to a school to learn magic. On the train ride to this  
special school, they met two boys named James, with messy black hair,  
hazel eyes, and glasses, and Sirius, with graceful black hair and grey  
eyes. They made fun of Severus, or Sev, as Lily liked to call him.  
Lily didn't like James and Sirius.  
Over the years, Lily continued to dislike James and Sirius. They were  
very mean to Severus, and James always asked her out. One day they  
were bullying him a lot and Severus called Lily a cruel name. She was  
no longer friends with him.  
Eventually, Lily grew to be friends with James and Sirius, and their  
friends Remus and Peter.  
Then, Lily fell in love with James, just like he did with her. They  
started dating, got married, and had a little boy named Harry, who got  
his mother's green eyes and father's messy black hair.  
For a while they lived in peace, but they were in a time of war. One  
day, a man came, one who was trying to kill their son. Lily and James  
died protecting their small family. They may not have lived, but they  
still had a happily ever after, in heaven."

"Siriusly?"

"No, Remusly." , replied James, in answer to Sirius' question.

"I wish I was a part of that story.", Sirius said.

James opened his mouth and was about to speak when Sirius cut him off.

"I know I was in it, but all I had wad a supporting role. I want to be  
a main character!", Sirius said.

James then said,"Which is why it's the story of Lily and James, not  
Lily, James, and Sirius."

"Also, I told you a bedtime story. Do you want me to tuck you in and  
bring a mug of Lily's special warm milk?". He added sarcastically.

Sirius noddec eagerly. "I think I'll just DIE without Lily's special  
warm milk."

James snorted. "We're already dead, so you can't die again (don't be  
getting any ideas) and I'm not bringing you any milk."

"But Prooonnngggssss", Sirius whined, "Can you at least tuck me in?"

James slapped his head and left the room. Sirius started crying like a  
baby.

Lily entered the room with a mug of warm milk. She walked over to  
Sirius, who was sniffling in his bed, sucking his thumb, on his sheets  
matching his Pirate Padfoot pajamas (A/N: just picture that), and  
immediately hugged him and started rubbing his back.

She said, "Poor baby Sirius. Has rude old Jamesie been mean to you  
again?"

Sirius nodded his head and continued sucking his thumb.

"Here is a nice glass of warm milk. Drink up and then I'll tuck you  
in.", Lily said in a motherly tone.

Sirius drank his milk and laid his head on his Super Padfoot pillow.  
Lily pulled his Professor Padfoot quilt around him and tucked him in.  
She handed him his build-a-bear Padfoot and turned on his Farmer  
Padfoot nightlight. She shut out the regular lights and  
said,"Goodnight Padfoot."

He mumbled goodnight in return before falling asleep watching Rockstar  
Padfoot and Quidditch Player Padfoot have an argument.

Lily closed the door and smiled at the sign on it saying "Padfoot's  
room. Do not enter unless you want to be surrounded by the awesomeness  
of the variety of Padfoots."

She walked away thinking how she lived with two children instead of  
grown men.

Siriusly, James and Sirius were so childish.


End file.
